deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note 2: The New Generation
Death Note 2: The New Generation, or DN 2: TNG, is the latest rendition of an ongoing series of interpretations of a true sequel to the original Death Note ''series, written by Giddy N Hormones. The project has had many incarnations in the past, but ''TNG ''is the latest thus far. This edition is different from the rest, and the conception of this story reflects around a series of both old and new characters in an alternate canonical storyline which mixes and matches parts of both the Anime/Manga and Live Action renditions of the ''Death Note ''story. This means that certain characters may have survived... Plot- 6 Years Later 3 years have passed since' Light Yagami's death and in the 3 years the World has been torn apart with criminal rates hitting the roof and the preaches and riots for the return of their God, "Kira". L', having caught and brought Light to justice, is now working alongside the first in line to be his successor, '''Near', with Watari as usual now assisting both of them. They both refuse to take any action or answer any actions prior to Kira's death, and as such remain in the shadows. Matt and Mello have been recruited by a new Investigative Corporation known as the "New SPK", alongside Rain and Quinn, two other previous students of Wammy's House. With so many questions left unanswered to the press and public from the original Kira Case, they are constantly trying to be rid of and refuse to answer the never ending questions. Their role becomes even greater however when Kira returns. One day, yet another previous Wammy's House attendee, Shade, who is the constructor of many "Return Kira" riots, finds a notebook entitled- Death Note and from that moment on, Kira's successor comes into play, and the factions of investigators enter a great race to bring Shade to justice.... Characters Main Characters Shade (New Kira) The protagonist of Death Note 2: The New generation. A strong-willed Kira follower and previous student of Wammy's House, he used to construct powerful riots and gatherings preaching for Kira's return before he stumbles upon the Death Note and meets the Shinigami Ryuk. From there he becomes the reincarnation of Kira, bringing a halt to the World's madness but also starting a great race for him to be caught. He is intelligent and witty, often thinking ahead just as his predecessor did, will he make the same mistakes though, and lose to L and Near? L The world's greatest detective and the previous bringer of justice to Kira. Odd by nature with various quirks and odd habits such as his sitting position, he doesn't appear to be as smart as he is. However, behind his appearance lies the world's greatest mind and he see's himself catching this new Kira as an absolution. After hiding in the shadows alonside his new partner Near, with the new Kira put into the picture he begins to investigate with Near in the great race, will he be able to bring this new, stronger Kira to justice having had done it before, or will he be the one brought to justice? Near The first in line to be L's Successor and his new Investigative Partner, Near works alongside L in the great race and fights to win particularly against Mello in the New SPK. Just as strange as his mentor, Near is very antisocial and independantly focus-minded, he ins't easilly distracted and he's very competitive, viewing the war on Kira as a game. He is strong willed and very intelligent, with both him and L investigating together, with their combined intelligence, they should be unbeatable. Mello The "always second" contender to be L's successor and a lead Detective in the New SPK. He is almost as intelligent as Near but he often get's emotional and this gets in the way of his contention to be the best. He hates Near and wants to be better than him more than anything in the world and when the great race begins, his sole intention is to beat him, with assistance from Matt. He isn't composed and he is hot tempered, he will take drastic precautions not always obeying the law if it means he will uncover information, such as taking hostages or illegally breaching corporations. Matt A laid back, avid gamer and smoker and a member of the New SPK, alongside Mello. Matt is the frontline man, often getting into sticky situations when opposed by the police and often doing the "dirty work" of uncovering information and tracking down Kira. Despite this, when he is in the office he exposes his true intelligence and shows why he was also in contention to be L's successor. He can monitor many screens at the same time and is exceptional at gathering large amounts of information all at once. Rain A previous student at Wammy's House and now a head investigator for the New SPK, Rain is calm, but focused, bearing slight resemblance to Near. He has no odd mannerisms unlike his Wammy's House peers, but he can go from being mellow to frustrated in a short amount of time, and he is easilly annoyed. He isn't really focused on beating anyone or winning the race, his intention is only to bring Kira to justice in the end. Quinn Rain's partner, Quinn is the opposite to Rain. He is odd, but very clever. He has an unhealthy addiction to Oreos and he is very competitive when it comes to the great race. He gets along very well with Matt and when they are set tasks they will often work together with their partners each guiding them, and they can both be considered immature, as they don't really focus on the pure objective. Quinn is considered the "Mad Scientist" of the New SPK team. Shinigami Ryuk Ryuk returns to the Human World once again after being so bored of the Shinigami World and his craving for apples almost killing him. He seeks fun and excitement and as such develops a relationship with Shade, the New Kira, and watches the great race unfold, he knows that now Shade is the new owner of the Notebook he will have to be the one to write his name, but how will it unfold? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Giddy N Hormones